The present invention relates to a radio repeating system, a radio repeating apparatus, a radio terminal operating method, and a radio repeating method.
A radio repeating system is known in which a pair of radio terminals communicate with each other under a relay operation by a radio repeating apparatus. The radio repeating apparatus is implemented with a timer function for keeping a relay transmission mode for a predetermined time and allowing occupation of a channel used at present when the radio terminals finish transmission.
A time during which a timer function allows channel occupation is referred to as a hold time.
Even if a pair of radio terminals finish communications, the radio repeating apparatus occupies the channel because the apparatus continues a relay transmission operation, which leads to a problem in that other radio terminals cannot use the radio repeating apparatus.
A scheme to solve this problem is a method in which an end key implemented in a radio terminal is operated to transmit an end command to finish the hold time and release an occupied channel.
The configuration with the end key described above forces a radio terminal to have a specific function, thus raising a cost. Moreover, it is complex and time consuming because operations such as recognizing and pushing the end key are required.